


Coming Out

by Righ Saunders (owlrigh)



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-12-11
Updated: 1999-12-11
Packaged: 2017-12-11 02:13:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 31
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/792875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlrigh/pseuds/Righ%20Saunders
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reactions of coming out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Number two! Ahh ... the things I do in IRC. Blame it on Regsnake and high school for teaching me all about limericks.

In the little town of Cascade  
Lived two gorgeous men who were laid  
And on one sweet day  
They said they were gay  
Then were no longer found to be paid 


End file.
